A fake note in the melody
by LooneyLawliet
Summary: After centuries of laying without doing anything, Yukiteru decides to leave Murmur as the god, creating the shinigami Realm and the 5th world, But Ryuk messes everything up by teaming up with the small naughty spirit. Idk what else to write. Just check the story because I have no idea how should I make nice summary . T for safety . . because there might be yaoi and pervy scenes
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay people_**

**_..Um...Hello ._._**

**_I really suck at interacting,so I'll say long story short. This is about how Yukki finally decided to create a new world. According to the fact he could not bring people back, I considered creating 4th and 5th worlds. (4th world is a shinigami realm)_**

**_Finally, he decides to leave Murmur as the king of the shinigamis, but Ryuk teams up with her, messing things up._**

**_Please, note that I have not read the Mirai Nikki manga, I have only watched anime_**

**_I think, that's it?...Read and review, onegai ne? :3_**

**_If this turns out to be popular, I'll write a next chapter ._**

**_OKAY THAT'S IT I HAVE FINISHED NOW._**

**_Enjoy and sorry if it's a bit short.(..ohmygod that sounds wrong)_**

Murmur, would you please shut the hell up?-Yukiteru's voice echoed into the nothingness, softly fading away. Murmur wouldn't stop whining. After all, she had been reading the same manga all over again for thousands of years and annoying the crap out of Amano.  
Have I mentioned you are a coward, Yukki?-The small, silver-haired spirit kept reminding him that every time she had a chance to. -If I were you-Murmur continued, checking the last page of the manga-I'd at least let me become a god, not lay around like that...Well, I did have an idea, but never mind-she quickly hit Yukiteru in the forehead, causing him to yell a little.  
...Once I have no other option, spit whatever you wanted to say-Amano sat up, while not taking an eye off the naughty spirit-what idea have you come up with this time?  
-I have been thinking about it for a while...-Murmur's eyebrows have furrowed, as she was probably trying to form her thought and after around half a minute of silence she finally spoke- you can not bring the dead back, but how about...creating a.. fifth world? ...Just leave me as a god and erase your memory  
-Are you serious? Yukki was so shocked he could not even react, though a small part of him did admit it was a good idea. the idea of leaving Murmur alone did bother him a bit, though...  
-Fine-he finally blurted-but firstly, we will have to find you company.  
Building up a world was way more difficult than Yukiteru had ever imagined. It took around two years, but the results were amazing. Amano had created the whole shinigami realm, a complete civilization with all kinds of death gods in it. That was a huge relief, now he would have had people(If he could call them that) to look after Murmur's doings.

Yukki, you coward, leave already...Murmur poked Yukiteru a little and then everything went blank.

W..where..Am I? Amano had been trying to remember anything desperately, but he could not. It felt like somebody had dug down in his very soul and ripped the memories out. It all felt black like nothing.  
Ah you have already woken up, Yukki!-His mother was sneaking around the house-I thought you didn't feel really well, so I decided to let you sle...Yukki?  
Yukiteru had quickly dashed out of his room, causing his mother to blink like an idiot. This sensation felt...Familiar. Amano let himself enjoy fresh air for a bit more, small fragments of memory gathering in his mind. -So refreshing!-He sighed a little-Wait, is it not Monday now, Mom?

While Yukki was still remembering things, Murmur had been speaking to a strange creature, with pale white skin, pitch black hair, a scary face and an earring on his ear.

-So, it's decided? -Ryuk wanted to make sure he had the opportunity to escape from the boring realm.

-I'm..not so sure...The smaller silhouette was still quarreling with herself-Amano told me not to do anything stupid

-He is never going to punish you for the command he does not remember-Shinigami was obviously pulling up some kind of intrigue-Murmur, you know you don't want to see the same scenario again.. Ryuk held out his hand, declaring he had made the offer

Fine-Murmur slightly gasped while shaking hands. She knew she had gotten herself into trouble.

Could I have this apple? -The tall silhouette picked the once forbidden fruit without waiting for an answer ...

...Oh, is that a manga?


	2. introducing

With the sun, giving it's best to shine down to whole Tokyo, you could tell the weather was quite fine. It was a Monday afternoon and Yukiteru was sitting in the classroom, writing his diary. However, some kind of unpleasent feeling would not leave him alone. A feeling of being...stalked?

If Amano bothered lifting his head, he would see a creepy, pink-haired girl staring at him, with her eyes gone wide. ~Yukki!-Gasai's whisper was so soft it could barely be heard, but it caused Yukiteru to finally stop typing the diary. Once again, Amano was surrounded by the feeling this had already happened before, but he just deceived himself, thinking it was all his imagination.

However, our beloved Yukki was not the only one experiencing a weird sensation. The 17 years old student at the other end of Tokyo was trying to figure out whether he was tricked. No, this had to be another weird joke people used to play on each other. But, it could have even been true, if what he used to dream was not just his imagination, after all.

The case was, Yagami Light has visited Murmur before, but discovering something like "Death Note" was just nuts. Why would the small spirit let him play around with people's lives? Nothing could be as crazy as this, but it was really worth trying out

Raito-san! Amane was staring at his crush from the bushes. If anyone looked towards her direction, they would probably notice the huge, pink binocular through the leaves. Several people ran away from the place, just because they were scared of the blonde stalker. Alright! Today I will speak to him-Misa seemed quite determined about that.

Suddenly, twelve persons, located in the same city, heard a weird noise in their head

"Today, at three, come to the god realm"  
Everyone did as told, as they were wondering what would happen. At exactly three o'clock, all twelve were standing on some weird platforms, staring at each other, though all they could see were silhouettes.

Ah! I'm sorry I'm late! -Murmur appeared in the center of the weird scenario with the shinigami mentioned before. Someone got carried away eating apples-she coughed, looking at Ryuk.

Anyways, the point is that-The shinigami held out his hand, pointing at each and every single one of them-From now on, you are the players of the survival game. Your phones have now turned into future diaries, which will be individual for every person. You should kill everyone else and survive through the game. As some of you have noticed, I have also awarded you with death notes. The terms of use shall be written on the first page

-However-The small girl with white hair interfered-If you write a name of other survival game player in this note, whatever it is called-you will both die. Also, your diaries should not be damaged. If they break, that will also bring your death in result.

-Wait, you expect me to play with these? -A harsh voice of a woman sounded from the big number 9-Judging by their shadows, none of them are going to be over 20!

-..Says the one with the pigtails?-Another, a bit softer voice sounded from number 12

-I am 21, for your information-Someone behind number four spoke. Something was obviously wrong with his body shape, besides his hair looked really messy-Not so sure about the others, though

-..L, how did you get dragged into this? You are L, right?-A figure behind number 10 started moving

-Are you serious?! I thought you were a girl! -Number twelve came up again, staring at tenth.

-Can't a guy have nice hair?!-Ten was obviously short-tempered.

-Oh, don't be so disappointed, Mello-Another shadow started speaking. If you stared at him for a long while, you should have noticed he was wearing goggles.

-..What...A small figure spoke-Mello? Matt? L? What the hell is happening here?

-Oh great, everyone knows each other-One of the tall figures started talking

-That voice! RAITO! another cascade of female voice have almost made the people go insane

-Oh, that's interesting-Murmur cupped her face in her hands, watching everyone freak out-It's more fun than it was last time.

***cough* I am deeply sorry that my dialogues suck. I tried.  
Read and review please D: :3 Just saying, twelfth is my own OC. You should figure who the ones that took part in the conversation are yourself ;D Okay, I'm off ._. Byeee!**

**~LooneyLawliet**


	3. let the game begin

**Just to make it easier for you, I will name all of the players in the fanfiction ._.**

**1-Yukki  
2-Yuno  
3-The killer whose name I don't remember but he was the same in the original anime ._.  
4-L  
5-Misa  
6-Light  
7-Akise  
8-Near  
9-Uryuu  
10-Mello  
11-Matt  
12-MEEEE ._. Ann Knightwalker, if you need the name **

**r&r please? ^w^  
SO STARTS THE CHAPTER ._.**

-Hey, that manga is good for nothing-Ryuk threw the papers away, causing some of the game members on the platform to gasp. -Okay, whatever, peace out homies, you have to hunt each other down, byee-Nobody could even react to that, when everything returned to its place. The first opened his diary, which now announced-The Survival game is on. I go home without any intruders, the day is quite boring. Yukiteru sighed, which was not left unnoticed from Gasai. She would just stalk him for eternity, that was quite enough for her.

Meanwhile, the twelfth was laying on her bed, checking her diary desperately. "No danger detected". The girl quickly stood up, pressing her face against the window. -Boy, that's borin...-Her conversation with herself was stopped because of some loud bang outside the house, followed by the beep of the phone. Danger for the first-he is being chased by the third.

Huh? Ann's mood had quickly changed. Now she opened the window and leaned forward, her eyes scanning every corner. As the weird creature told me, this phone only senses the danger nearby-The girl gasped, seeing a dark shadow which was so similar to the third she had seen the other time. -Oh? Now it's the second girl? -Anybody who had ever been there during the survival game could recognize Gasai Yuno, dragging the first to one of the elevators. -I never thought the hunt would begin this fast-Knightwalker whispered to herself with the wild excitement dancing through her veins.

-Raito!  
Yagami turned around, sweatsdropping. If he had not forgotten the voice(Which was, by the way, impossible to forget)-this had to be the fifth. Raito! Where have you gone? I have been searching for you everywhere! Amane was staring at him with that creepy look full of love. Just in a few seconds. Light decided-There was no other way than using that girl to his advantage. His manner towards Misa had changed in a flash and now he was giving her a sympathetic look, which deceived the blondie. What is your name?-The brown-haired guy asked the stalker. You know-he continued the conversation without letting her answer-Let's go for a walk and make everything clear.

Alright! -Misa was jumping from joy.

...Okay, Mello, just calm down and eat that-Matt held out a piece of chocolate which had instant effect on the blonde guy dressed in leather. He


	4. Mixed stuff 3

**_I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING D: I WAS GONE OUT FOR SUMMER AND I DID NOT HAVE INTERNET THERE ._**

**_ so I kinda left last part out in the last chapter O_O That's weird, huh_**

**_That's why the chapter turned out so short, but luckily, I had the full chapter saved somewhere else :3_**

**_So, here we go . Read and review_**** :DD**

...Okay, Mello, just calm down and eat that-Matt held out a piece of chocolate which had instant effect on the blonde guy dressed in leather. He threw himself in a chair, trying to make himself comfortable, desperately checking the kept spinning the small machine in his hands, as he could not forget the fact that the diary was about him and him alone-Do I seem that much of an egoistic person?  
-well, let's see about that-Just in a mere second, Matt's face drew closer to Mello's, causin g them to color. Before his partner could protest, the goggled guy's lips became one with the others, leaving them to enjoy the moment.

-Let's leave it at that-Matt returned to his seat, leaving Mello speechless. No matter how much the blonde denied it, the overflowing sensation was, somehow, warm and sweeter than any chocolate bar he had ever tasted.

-L, the information we gathered is all here, the base is ready-Near closed the laptop with the big sign N on it-What the hell are you doing there, anyways?-He pointed at the cup of the thing that was supposedly coffee but looked more like a cup of sugar.

-Daily portion of sweet-the guy with black, messy hair answered, although this was around the fifth cup he had drunk, or more likely, swallowed that day.

-Okay, fine-Near went over to a shelf, getting a huge box of puzzles out-Be sure not to overdose...What the hell?  
The albino kid was knocked back by a huge force of explosion, followed by violent laugh of a woman in pink lolita dress, who was standing on a pile of bricks, which once were parts of a wall.

-you two have gathered a bunch of information, right?-Uryuu Minene grinned, cocking her head aside to her right shouler-That's just great, because I have come to cooperate.

So, Minene-san, huh...-Akise Aru took his leave, dialing the twelfth's number.

-Akise? Is that you? A familiar voice of his cousin sounded through the mobile. Not to be mean, but I'm a bit busy...

-Ah? What's wrong? Akise's eyes were still fixed on Minene

-I'm...dealing...with...the...second...right...now -Suddenly, the voice was cut off.

Aru's red eyes went wide. Without a single thought, he dashed towards Knightwalker's house. Hang in there! He yelled through the phone, even though Ann could probably not hear him now.

My, my...Is that all you would do to protect Yukki? Pink haired psycho was chasing the twelfth down with her axe.-You are not even that strong, which means you don't deserve to be by his side!

-Are you an idiot or what?-Ann could barely speak, considering the fact that dodging the deadly blows was difficult enough to manage itself.

-Look over here, pinkie-Knightwalker was panting heavily, since that was her limit-I, sure as hell, am not after that coward, nor do I have any business with you. Just leave me be, alright?

Yuno!-Yukiteru just could not stand and watch a person being in deadly danger that easily-If you do that, I'll get mad!

the second stopped. Her eyes were full of hatred towards the person she has just been forbidden to kill. Y...Yukki...But...

That's far enough, Gasai, get out of here-Akise was at the spot, his eyes tracing Yukiteru from head to toe. once the couple took their leave, he turned around towards Ann-Are you alright?

-I saw that look you were staring at the first with-Knightwalker grinned at her cousin-It was a glare of a dedicated lover.

-...And by that, you could mean?-Aru arched his eyebrow

"You liiiiiiiike him"


End file.
